The Zombie Hunter
by FoxGoddess2416
Summary: This story first takes place in the real world, which is now infested with zombies, her being one or the only survivor on the planet but thanks to a freak accident while driving away from some zombies she was transported to the One Piece universe.Luffy/OC
1. Prologue

**I Do Not Own One Piece ONLY Melissa, her world/things/people that are in it/happen in her world**

**08/2/12 Edit: Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories but I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things. Last year my laptop crashed in some freak blackout (don't ask how let's just says it has to do with my brother being a moron and a bucket) I went back to look at this story and I noticed A LOT of things wrong with it. So here I am, back and ready for action! I'll be editing and updating soon. Thanks for reading!**

Prologue:

May 16, 2012…this was the day the world fell apart. It didn't seem like it at first. The sun was shining, there was a nice warm breeze, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, which almost instantly promised no rain for the day …but I was stuck in school. Fortunately it was 8th period, so the moment the bell rang I would be gone, cruising down the sidewalk on my skateboard, going to the mall with my best friend, who was really like a sister to me. That was the only thought running through my mind as I sat in the classroom, staring outside, longing to be free of this prison of a class.

"Miss Harrison, can you please tell me the answer to the question?" Came a sharp voice to my right, bringing me back to the reality at hand. And there stood my history teacher, Ms. Morgan. She was probably really pretty at one point in time but I guess years of constant frowning and hating the world must have really aged her. Turning her light brown hair slightly silver and deepening her frown lines beyond repair. She always stood tall with her hands either behind her back (her 'default mode'), on her hips ('Dealing punishment mode'), or crossed over her chest. And her thin lips were always used for yelling or scowling at some poor soul as her piercing brown eyes glared at you. Which she seemed to do every time she looked at me.

I, being the incredibly intellectual person I am, answered the teacher in the smartest way possible after being brought back to reality from my daydreaming. "Huh?" This response obviously invoked a few people to snicker at me for my idiotic response.

"Daydreaming again, Miss Harrison, this is your last warning, one more time and I will give you detention." She warned.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan." I said in a bored fashion. This has happens about 3 times a week, every week this school year. When is she going to learn that detention is not going to stop me from daydreaming and more importantly when is she going to stop repeating my last name?!

"Alright Miss Harrison, the question is 'Who wrote the poem 'Revolutionary Tea' and in what year was it written?'" But before I could even utter an excuse about how insane she was for trying to make us remember that information, and how she probably made the question much harder than it originally was, the loudspeaker turned on and a slightly panicked voice rang out through the entire school.

"Can all teachers please turn on your televisions and tune to channel 4 and have their entire class watch this emergency broadcast. Thank you." And with the click of a button the loudspeaker turned off, leaving us all baffled at that unexpected announcement. Ms. Morgan quickly turned on the TV, and tuned to channel 4 just in time to see the president go up to the podium and start his speech.

"My fellow Americans, today we have received information about a serious epidemic that is quickly spreading across the country and across the planet. We do not have information on how this disease started, only that this disease has transformed people into creatures with cannibalistic behavior and have started to decay a little while after they were infected. I encourage people to stay in their houses and to stay inside at all times until this has all been sorted out. Thank you and God bless you all." And with that the president got off the stage and was engulfed by his bodyguards as they took him to his private jet flew off to god knows where.

After everyone got over their initial shock after hearing that shocking news, chairs started flying and desks were over turned as everyone tried to get out the door and into the hall at the same time. I was, unfortunately, swept up along with a few other unlucky people, and was shoved through the crowded halls, being hit left and right by the panicking people around me. As soon as I found an opening in the crowd I ran through and booked it to my locker, where I grabbed my skateboard and helmet and ran through a, surprisingly, almost deserted hallway, where I ran through the double doors, jumped on my skateboard and rode to my house, which was thankfully only a few streets away from the school.

As I rode through the streets I noticed few people outside except for the occasional person running through the street trying to get to their home. When I got home I noticed that my dad's car was missing, but that was normal seeing as he usually gets home around 6.

I know what this epidemic would cause. I can already picture it in my mind, cars overturned, buildings on fire, people fighting for food, for their safety, that's why I needed to be prepared. _Thank God for the secret underground lab works in, we could just hide there._ I thought as I ran through my house and into my bedroom.

There I took my backpack, emptied it of my now useless school supplies, and ran around my room looking for things that I would need for the upcoming events. I grabbed a couple of clothes, my toiletries, and a couple of other things that I knew I would not need anymore but still took anyways, like my laptop, cell phone, IPod, etc.

When I was done throwing my emergency pack together I went into my father's room and did the same thing. When I was done I threw both packs on the couch and started looking through our pantry for some non-perishable food that we would need to take. As I was doing this my father came through the door looking stressed and worried.

My father was a good-looking, 42 year old man, or so I've been told. He was pretty tall, standing at about 6'2" and of normal body weight. He had short, soft brown hair and caring brown eyes along with naturally tan skin. Although my father had wide shoulders and looked very strong he couldn't hurt a fly. Not that he was weak or anything; he was just the type of person to use his words rather than his fists.

Oh, and did I mention he was one of the world's top scientist's. Pretty wild right? So everything he knows is what I know, seeing as he taught me everything. Give me a super hard chemical equation and I can solve it in seconds, but give me a History or English essay and I'm doomed. You saw what happened earlier. It's like all of my smarts went into math and science while English and History got left behind. Although, I do alright my other classes like Japanese and music. But not gym. It's not that I can't do the exercises; I just don't like wearing the uniform, so my gym teacher deducts points off my grade for not wearing it. Which is **really** stupid. Anyways, back to the story.

"Hi dad" I said while putting the last of the food into a crate and then quickly making some PB&J sandwiches for the road. "Hi sweetie, I'm going to take these things into the car then get some other things ok, you just finish doing what you're doing then come meet me at the car ok?" "Okay dad." I said as I put the finishing touches to the sandwiches, then putting them in a paper bag along with some drinks and snacks.

I went back upstairs to see if I could find anything else I wanted to take that I had missed, finding only my Naruto headband, which I promptly tied around my neck like a chocker, a couple of manga, along with some of my favorite books, some DVDs that I like, my electric guitar & amp and the katana my sensei gave me after I 'mastered' my swordsmanship and graduated to a black belt.

I left my room carrying the books and DVDs and went into the kitchen to get the food. When I had it all together I went outside and put them all in the car and looked around for any sign of my dad before quickly going back inside to retrieve my guitar & amp and katana. As I came outside to put them in their respected places in the trunk I saw my dad come from around the corner of the house carrying something, and at a second glance it turned out to be the chainsaw and shotgun from our shed. Seeing these things just made this whole ordeal seem that much realer.

I quickly got into the car as my dad put the chainsaw into the trunk and came to the front seat. "Ok is that everything?" He asked.

"Yea"

"You positive?" He doubled checked.

"I'm sure; I even went around my room to double check." I was kinda starting to get annoyed at his doubt.

"Good girl." He said as he started the car and drove out of the driveway.

"Dad what's going on, where is everyone, and what's this epidemic?"

"Mel, how about I tell you in a little while, ok? But we have to make a quick stop first and then afterwards I'll answer all your questions." I answered slightly frustrated.

"Okay, but can you at least tell me where everyone is?" I asked, not giving up in my quest for answers.

"They're probably just hiding in their homes or trying to get out of the state, just like we are." He answered knowingly.

"Oh, okay." I responded as I turned my head towards the window and started daydreaming as I watched the trees and buildings pass by in a little less than a blur.

Five minutes later we came to a stop, and as I came out of my reverie I noticed that we were just outside of what looked to be the town's only gun shop, but the difference was that this place was trashed, the windows broken, the door ajar, so much so that it looked like it was all but ripped from its hinges.

"Looks like we were beat here." My dad said with slight disappointment.

"Well, why don't we look inside, you know, just in case." I said hopefully.

"Okay, why not." My dad said glad for my optimism. We left the car and went into the gun shop with slight hope that there would be at least one weapon left.

As we walked into the shop we instantly saw the mess someone had made in an attempt to find weapons, and along with the sight, came an eerie aura that surrounded the shop.

_Wow this place is creepy._ I thought as I looked around seeing overturned chairs and papers thrown about all over the place.

"Come on let's look in the back, there's probably more of a chance that there's something back there." My father gestured to the door that led to the back room that held more guns.

"Okay." As we crossed the room I noticed some red, wet-looking stuff behind the counter. _It looks like blood._ _There was definitely a fight going on here earlier. _My dad's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Look around the room, search everywhere." He said as he got on his knees and searched under the furniture.

10 minutes later my dad's voice called out, scaring the crap out of me. "Jesus dad you almost gave me a heart attack!" "Oh sorry honey, but I found one." "Awesome" "Come on let's get out of here." "Sure besides, this place is giving me the creeps." A slight shiver passing up my spine. As we were leaving I took one last glance around the room and noticed something on the far left corner of the room, just hardly visible. "Wait a minute dad, I think I see something."

"Alright, just hurry up." I quickly went over to the spot and noticed that it was a beretta 96. _Just my luck!_ I thought happily. Outside of the room I heard a cry of surprise and something knock over. I hurried into the next room and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Is that a zombie?" I asked in surprise and slight terror. "I'll explain it all in the car, just get away from it." He yelled as he jumped back from the zombie and fumbled around with his gun.

"Oh for the love of-" I said as I took out my gun and shot the zombie a couple of times as it advanced a few feet towards my dad, who had finally noticed that his gun had no bullets. As the zombie finally fell over dead, well dead**er**, I ran to my dad and gave him a death hug, huddling my head in his chest as I tried holding back the tears that were threatening to spill over at any moment at the thought of losing my dad.

"Come on, let's go to the car." He said soothingly after I had calmed down. As we were leaving the shop I looked back at the zombie and thought, _What could have caused this?_

When we got outside, my father turned on the car and started driving as I split the number of bullets in half and put half of the bullets in my dad's gun and the rest in mine, so we wouldn't be as defenseless as we were before.

"Dad, you said you would answer all my questions now, so tell me, what the hell is going on?" I said in an unusually calm voice which caught my father off guard.

Giving a heavy sigh my father finally answered the big question that had been plaguing my mind ever since the school announcement. "It all started about 2 weeks ago. We were experimenting on some cows that had mad cow disease, trying to look for a cure. A few days, four to be exact, after the injection, the cows began exhibiting some unusual behavior; they became more violent, trying to bite anyone that came too close, then after a little more time it tried to bite anyone in sight, and the most unusual thing is that they were rejecting their normal diet and hungered for something else, meat. We had turned the cow, which was originally an herbivore into a carnivore. We had sent a large rabbit in to one of the cows cages to see how it would react, only to see the cow devour it. What we had discovered was shocking, it not only ate the meat but it also used its hoof to crush open the skull and…"

"And what?"

"And eat the brain. But not only were the cows exhibiting unusual behavior and abnormal dietary patterns but it also started decomposing, while it was still alive. After they had started getting too violent we sent them to a separate building for quarantine. And the next thing we know, we're getting reports of similar behavior happening in Missouri, but with humans!"

"But how? Wouldn't you need to be injected with the fluids to turn into one of them?" I asked in shock.

"That's the thing, we used it all up on the cows so it couldn't be that." I finally got a good look at my dad for the first time today. His usually big caring eyes were filled with fear, his body took on a rigid form, and his knuckles stark white from the death hold he had on the steering wheel. My father had only ever once looked like this, and that was when my mother died. She him like this only added to the realism of our predicament.

"Well what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to the lab to see what caused this massive outbreak, and hopefully find a cure." My father said, determination etched clear on his face.

"Do we get to kick some zombie ass along the way?" I said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Maybe" My dad said, catching on to what I was doing.

"Alright, let's go kick some ass!" I cried enthusiastically as my father chuckled at my antic personality.

**So how was that? I thought this chapter was a lot better than how it originally was. I got a encouraging comments about this story that really helped put me back on my feet. So thank you very much to those of you who comment/review and even just read. See you next time! Ja ne!**

**For character info go to thezombiehunter .weebly **

**Word Count: 2,880**


	2. Hi, My Name's Mel

It has been 1 year since the massive epidemic. Things have been very chaotic, everywhere I look its dead, there is no life, well none that I can find at least. When my dad and I went to the lab, what we found was discouraging. There were papers askew and broken test tubes littered the floor. While my dad was trying to salvage anything that could be used as a vaccine or a cure, I was looking through security tapes/surveillance cameras from space (it's a government lab of course it's high tech like that) to see if the zombie cow was the cause of all this chaos. I was right, apparently, when the cow was being taken to Missouri for quarantine, the driver made a pit stop and another driver with the same truck took it thinking it was his. So he took the truck and took it to the meat factory he worked at. I could only guess that they made the cow into a burger, where someone ate it and then they infected almost anyone that they came in contact with. My gut was telling that I was right.

After about a month of staying in the lab, my father finally came up with a solution to make a vaccine/cure. During that month we gathered as much information as we could on the zombie, from behavior to diet. We learned that the only way to turn into a zombie is through the transfer of bodily fluids, we also learned that it can take anywhere between 5-7 days to become one, but that only depends on the person and if it were an animal it would take from 3-4 days. After the month was over we headed off to other government labs/bases to look for the supplies we would need to make the concoction. We spent a few months traveling around the country searching for the right ingredients. At one point we stumbled across a secret military base in the Yuma desert (it's a desert in Arizona), what we found brought our hopes soaring, guns, grenades, knives of all kinds, enough to make any non-normal person giddy. Miraculously inside the base we found an ingredient for the cure, unfortunately it was practically guarded by a horde of zombies that were once part of the U.S. army. We were able to defeat the zombies and get the ingredient by a stroke of luck and some amazing Matrix moves.

A little while later, my dad had almost finished making the vaccine. All he needed was one last ingredient and it would be completed. We found out that they were housing the last ingredient in a secret lab in Texas, so we set off in search of it. If I had known what was going to happen that day I would've tried to talk my dad out of it, even if I knew I was wasting my breath. I think of that day as 'The Last Boss Day' because it's like in a videogame when you're at the last boss and behind him is the thing you need to save the world or something like that and it's like the toughest guy you've faced yet. Well that's exactly what happened. While my dad and I were fighting the thing, and let me tell you it was big and ugly (it looks like the bad guy in resident evil: the dark side chronicles, you know the one with the huge eye on its side but it doesn't have the giant eye), the thing had knocked me over and was about to rip a chunk of my side off when my father got in front of me a shot the beast to distract it from me, but not without the consequence of being bitten himself. "Get the ingredient, I'll hold him off!" "But dad-" "No butts, now go!" Begrudgingly I went and got the ingredient and as I turned to help my dad I saw that he needed some help so I took my katana, ran to the beast, jumped up in the air and plunged the sword into its head. As it teetered from side to side I quickly jumped off and landed a safe distance away just in time to see its massive body fall on the floor with a booming 'Thump'.

After our little adventure we drove straight to the lab, which was 28 hours away. Each hour my father's condition got a little worse. When we finally got to the lab my father shut himself up in the actual laboratory while I was forced to wait in the waiting room doing various things. After three days of non-stop work in the lab, my father was almost done completing the vaccine, all we had to do was wait 9 more days for all the ingredients to settle and combine with each other. Unfortunately my father was feeling the zombie-ness getting to him. That day he asked me to do something that no daughter should ever have to do to her father. He asked me to kill him before the virus spread anymore. His last wishes were for me to live and fight against the zombies and try to cure as many people as possible and to vaccinate anyone who's not one, along with myself. He gave me a folder that contained everything we had gathered on zombies, the 'recipe' and the extra ingredients to make more. I begged him to stay so that when the cure was completed he could take it and everything would be back to normal but he denied saying that my life would be at risk and he wanted to die a human being. After our very emotional good-bye I held up my gun, looked away, and pulled the trigger.

My father died September 15, 2012. Ever since that day I've been traveling the country, looking for non-zombie people to vaccinate, so far I've had no such luck. Because for some reason every time I was attacked by some zombies I always killed, or, uhm, whatever, them before I could cure them. I guess I'm just trigger happy, although that doesn't really help me for trying to cure them.

Right now I'm being chased by a horde of 15-20 zombies after I made the mistake of going through a small city with my music blaring 'The Anthem' by Good Charlotte. "Ha ha, can't catch me ya damn bastards" I yelled in a sing-song voice over the loud music, which had been changed to 'Ha Ha You're Dead' by Green Day.

_Ha, ha you're dead_

_And I'm so happy_

_In loving memory_

_Of your demise_

I sang along with the song as I took out my MAC11

_When your ship is going down_

_I'll go out and paint the town_

_Ha, ha you're dead_

_Ha, ha you're dead_

_Ha, ha you're dead_

I shot down about half of them in a mere 15 seconds while driving my car

_Ha, ha you're dead_

_The joke is over_

_You were an asshole_

_And now you're gone_

I finished shooting down all the zombies and blew away the imaginary smoke that was coming from my gun

_As your ship is going down_

_I'll stand by and watch you drown_

_Ha, ha you're dead_

_Ha, ha you're dead_

_Ha, ha you're dead_

I turned around to face the road to realize, that I WASN'T EVEN ON THE ROAD! I swerved just in time to miss a particularly large tree that was in my path of destruction. As I was about to turn around and head back onto the parkway a large, purple portal opened up in front of me. I drove right into it before I could even hit the brakes. I mean come on it's kinda hard to stop a moving car that's going 70 mph, so you kinda can't blame me. Inside the vortex, time seemed to slow down for a second and that gave me a second to look around, and let me tell you, it was radical. There was different shades of purples swirling around and it seemed as if the tunnel could go on forever, but regrettably I couldn't watch it any longer as time seemed to speed back up and into overdrive as I was launched into my seat, going at speeds that probably should have made my eyeballs go through my head and flying out of the car.

I quickly saw a light at the end of the tunnel. _How cliché. _The light consumed me and almost blinded me, but as fast as it came it went and I was driving through a lush, green forest that looked like it came out of a storybook. I quickly stopped the car as I noticed that I was tearing up this nice forest with the cow tipper that was placed on the front of my escalade. _Wow, I'm definitely not in New Jersey now._ I got out of the car and decided to walk around and see where I was since the forest was too dense to drive around. I went to the trunk and pulled out my katana, where I tightly looped it onto my belt just in case of future use, and my emergency pack which also had my shotgun peeking out of the top, just enough so I could grab a hold of it and pull it out swiftly. Along with all this I took my two Beretta 96s, which I hooked one onto my hip and one behind my back, both of which were concealed by my large Adventure Time hoodie. I put my back pack on and started walking out of the clearing, but not before moving my car behind a rather large shrub.

After about 30-40 minutes of walking I screamed "Where the hell is the end to this god forsaken forest!" And as if I had said the magic words the forest thinned out showing a little town a little bit farther away. With new found energy I bounded down the small hill I was on and headed into town. As I walked around the small town I noticed that people dressed really weird around here. I guess the same could be said for me, because every step I took more and more people looked at me, some whispering, others stepping back in…fear? _Why would they be afraid of me, I'm like a big teddy bear, unless provoked, then I'm like a real bear. Wait a minute, they're real people, actual non-zombie people! Yea!_ Some little kids looked at the sword and hid behind their mothers, who put a protective arm in front of them. _Dudes, I'm not going to kill you so why are you-, Oh it's the sword, of course. Wow guys seriously, grow a backbone it's just a katana._

"Hey you there, stop where you are." Said a forceful voice that broke me out of thoughts. As I looked around me I noticed that I was surrounded by like 20 guys with guns. "Who are you buffoons?" I said in a mocking voice with a tint of curiosity. "Are you stupid, we're the marines" Said another guy who looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world. "Yea, right, anyways, I'm going to be on my merry way now, so bye." I said in all seriousness as I turned away. "You're not going anywhere sweetheart." Said some guy, who I just was the leader of this band of misfits, who put his hand on my shoulder. _Oh he did NOT just call me sweetheart! _"Get the hell off me you freak!" I yelled as I grabbed his wrist and flipped him off of me. Everyone around me looked at me in shock, probably cause of my outburst and because I don't look very strong, but let me tell you I am. From all the fighting I've done even before the apocalypse happened.

"What are you doing? Get her!" He yelled as he got off the ground. All the marines took out their guns and pointed at me as all the townsfolk hid behind buildings so they wouldn't get hit but could still watch. Well all except for a couple of guys who looked ready to jump in and help at any time. _Heh, think I can't defend myself do they, well I'll show them!_ "Alright men fire!" and with that bullets went flying. Now most would think that with a barrage of bullets flying at someone that they would turn to swiss cheese, but not I. "Huh, where'd she go?" said one man as they looked around for me. "I'm up here you idiots" I said high up in the air, from ninja jumping to dodge the bullets, while taking out my katana. "Now it's my turn" and with the simple wave of my arm my katana slashed through half of their guns, now making them useless. "So you guys ready to give up, or am I going to have to bring out some more weapons?" I said as I swiftly took out my shotgun and pointed it at the closest man with a smirk and a psychotic glint in my eye. "Umm, retreat!" said the leader as they all ran away looking like they were about piss their pants.

While I heard some yell "She's insane!" and things of that nature I was laughing my pants off so hard that I almost fell over and started crying and screamed out "You bunch of pansies, you're scared of a little girl? Ha! And you call yourselves men!" "WOW! That was so cool!" Said an excited voice to my left, turns out to be one of the guys that stayed behind when the shooting began, and he looked pretty weird to me, he wore a straw hat, a red vest, and some blue, rolled up shorts, and upon closer observation he had a scar just under his left eye. The other guy looked strange too, he wore black pants with matching boots, a white shirt with this large green band around his waist, and a bandana on his arm, he was also carrying around 3 katanas, but the weirdest thing about him was that he had **green** hair. _Wow what an odd pair, and those katanas do look cool, but seriously who has green hair?_

"Who are you?" asked green bean. "Oh, my name's Melissa Harrison but you can call me Mel." I said with a gigantic smile on my face while pointing my thumb at me after I got over my laughing fit. "Well my name's Monkey D. Luffy and that's Roronoa Zoro." Said the person now dubbed Luffy with an equally large smile on his face. "Nice to meet you guys, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find something to eat 'cause I'm super hungry." And as if my stomach agreed with me it made a mighty roar that could have competed with a lion's. "Well we got food back on the ship you can come if you want, but only if you agree to join my nakama." He said with a stern yet excited look on his face. "Your what?" "My nakama" He answered, still keeping his huge smile. "He means his pirate crew" said Zoro after picking up my 'what the hell is that' face. "Ok, sure, why not" I said in a clearly disbelieving voice that apparently Luffy didn't pick up on. "Great let's go" he yelled as he practically dragged me through town with Zoro shaking his head at his stupidity while trying to keep up.

When we finally got to the docks Luffy pulled me back on my feet and said in excitement, "This is the Going Merry!" "Wow, cool ship, is that a ram?" I said with a raised eyebrow as I looked weirdly at the figurehead. "Yup cool isn't it?" Luffy asked in expectancy. "Yup, sure is." "Come on, you got to meet the rest of the crew." He said as he dragged me once again up onto the ship.

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?" screamed a terrifying voice. "Holy crap what was that?" I said with wide eyes. "That's just Nami, she's the navigator." Said Zoro who looked like he could care less. "Come on out guys we have someone I want you to meet." Almost instantly 3 people came up from below deck. One was a tall girl with short orange hair and brown eyes. One of the boys wore a suit and had short blonde hair, with a curly eyebrow. The other boy wore dark yellow plaid bandanna and overalls and had curly black hair and a **really** long nose. "Hey I'm Nami, this is Usopp, and-" "And my name is Sanji, and what is your name my angel?" said 'Sanji' as he got down on his knees, took my hand in his, and somehow his eye changed into a heart. _Okay, creeepppyyy! _"Uhhhh, my name's Melissa Harrison, but you guys seem cool so you can call me Mel." I said a little unsurely as I removed my hand from Sanji and backed away a little. "Hehe, he does that sometimes" Nami said with a nervous laugh.

"Uhhhh Sanji we need food!" Luffy whined. "BAKA, we have a beautiful lady present show some manners!" He said as he punched Luffy upside the head. "But Mel is hungry too." He said as he got up off the floor as if nothing happened. "Oh my darling Melissa is this true?" "Umm, yea, sorta." And the next thing I know my stomach agreed with me in one of the most unpleasant ways, with a gigantic growl. _Stupid stomach!_ "Oh well then I will happily prepare a feast, my beautiful maiden, It'll be done very soon my dear." "Ok cool, but uh, seriously call me Mel." I said with a sweatdrop. "Sure thing Mel-chwan." He said as he waltzed into what I could only guess was the kitchen. "Does this happen often?" I asked weirdly. "Yea pretty much." Nami said at my raised eyebrow.

So for an hour I sat around with the crew talking, and pretty much finding out stuff about them. Like Zoro is travelling with Luffy so he can be the world's best swordsman and is the first mate. Nami is going around looking for treasure and is the crew's navigator. Usopp is a scaredy-cat and a compulsive liar but makes up for his faults by being super cool and a pretty good prankster and he is the crew's sniper. I learned that Sanji is the ship's cook and that he's slightly on the perverted side which is fine with me as long as he doesn't try anything. And then the last member is Luffy, apparently he's the captain, hey who would have thought, his dream to become the Pirate King and find One Piece; he ate a devil's fruit called the Gomu Gomu fruit, which allows him to basically be a rubberman. They explained to me more about the Devil's fruit, then after talking for a little bit more, since we still had some time until dinner was ready Luffy, Usopp and I played tag. It was fun; I haven't played a game in a long time.

"Okay dinner is ready!" "Oh thank God!" Luffy and I screamed simultaneously as we ran into the mess room for some well-deserved food. What I found made my stomach do several back-flips in happiness and hunger. The table was stacked high with food of every kind, it was more of a feast then just a regular old dinner like I was expecting. As I sat down I saw Luffy already sitting and stuffing his face with as much food it could hold. _Dude that's awesome, finally someone who can eat like me!_ "LUFFY LEAVE SOME FOR EVERYONE ELSE!" Sanji said with an anime vein as he bonked Luffy upside the head again, but that only slowed Luffy down a little. "Alright everyone can eat now, assuming there's any food left." Sanji said pointing a heated glare at Luffy who barely noticed. _FINALLY!_ And off I go eating as much food as I can, looking like I haven't had a decent meal in forever.

By the time we all finished Luffy and I were sitting in our seats patting our huge stomachs in content. "That was amazing Sanji-san." I said in a sweet voice. "Oh you're welcome Mel-chwan, my angel." Sanji answered after getting over his shock. "How the hell did you eat as much as Luffy, that's impossible!" "Haha, sorry about that, it's just I haven't had a good meal in a little over a year. Besides back at home I would eat about the same amount just about every day for every meal." "Mel, what did you mean by a little over a year, most people would say in a while or in a long time, but you gave a more specific time?" Nami said with concern laced in her voice. "You guys wouldn't believe me even if I told you." "Come on tell us!" Luffy begged, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. _Ahh, puppy dogs eyes my one weakness, NOOOOO!_ "Okay, fine, I'll tell you, but you can't throw me off the ship and into a nut house if you don't believe me." They all shared slightly fearful and curious glances before nodding for me to continue.

"Well first of all I'm not from around here. Where I'm from there was a huge epidemic that swept the world. The virus started with some bad meat, some people ate the meat, and they got the virus, and then spread it to other people. This virus turned people into zombies." Luffy looked at his meat with slight fear. "For about a year I've been traveling around looking for people who haven't been infected so I can give them the vaccine and so we can stop the zombies. You all told me your dreams, well mine is to finish what my father started; to help save people and to defeat the zombie virus." I said with a heroic pose while everyone stared at me in bewilderment. "So what you're saying is that you're from another world, that's being overrun by zombies?" Nami said with wide and disbelieving eyes. "Yup, pretty much." I said simply as I got off my chair from doing my heroic pose. "And how do we know that all this is true?" Zoro said skeptically. "Is it really that weird, I mean you guys have fruits that give you guys powers that people can only dream of. Besides if you want proof then I can show you." I said as I took out my IPod Touch. "This is an IPod. It allows you to listen to music and play games and whatnot." As I went through with showing them the different things with my IPod then with my cell phone and laptop, they all stared in wonder at the things I was showing them.

"Are you guys convinced now?" They all just nodded absently, still at a loss for words. "Wow now it's really cool that you joined my nakama." Luffy exclaimed happily. "Wait what?" I asked in confusion. "You said you would join my nakama after you ate." "I did didn't I? Hmm, well a promise is a promise. Okay Luffy you got yourself another nakama." I said happily. "Sugoiii, now we have a weapons specialist!" "Why a weapons specialist?" Usopp asked warily. "Because when we were in the town she scared away all these marines that were after her with just a wave of her katana and pointing her gun at them!" "They were a bunch of pansies." I said looking triumphant. "Yes, finally another girl on the ship!" Nami exclaimed happily. "Hey what time are we leaving?" "Tomorrow morning." Nami stated. "OH CRAP I FORGOT SOMETHING!" "What did you forget?" Usopp said alarmed. "Well my weapons and my guitar, I NEED them." "Okay we'll go back." Zoro decided the moment he heard 'weapons'. "WOW YOU PLAY GUITAR TOO?" Luffy asked with a fishy like face. "Yup" I answered, popping the 'p' at the end. "Can you sing too? Are you good?" "Uh, yea I guess." "It's been decided, you are our new…weapons specialist/musician!" "Umm cool thanks but I think I should only be one thing so why don't I just be your temporary musician." "Okay!" Luffy answered happily. "We might want to go now, the sun is going to be setting in a few hours." Sanji said looking up at the sky. "Well what are we waiting for then, let's go." I said all hyped up.

So we walked about an hour to the spot where I had been transported. We had gotten a little lost but had finally found our way. I filled the silence we had with explaining what had happened to me earlier that day. From running from zombies and going through the portal, to my encounter with the marines. "Finally we're here!" I exclaimed as I ran up to the car and hugged it. "What is that?" Asked Nami in amazement. "It looks like a metal monster!" Usopp said hiding behind Zoro who just pushed him away. "This is my car." As I said this I saw their faces twist in confusion. "It's a machine that allows you to go from place to place on land." "Wow" Some said automatically. "Now, can one of you guys help me unload the trunk?" "The what?" "Just follow me." I said as I directed Zoro and Luffy to the back of the car, and opened the trunk, revealing 2 duffel bags and a guitar case.

"Here you guys take these things while the rest of us cover up the car so no one steals it." I commanded as I tossed the 3 packages to them. "This case is for the guitar, one duffel bag contains guns, grenades, knives, a bat, and a shovel, and then the other one has a chainsaw." I said as I listed off the items with my fingers. They all looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked in confusion. "You carry all that with you?" They all screamed simultaneously. "Umm yea, you guys have no idea how to survive in a zombie apocalypse do you? Well the first thing you need is weapons, lots of weapons." I said as I we finished camouflaging the car. "No wonder it's so heavy." Luffy said holding the bag with slight difficulty while Zoro agreed. "Oh it's not that bad." I said as I picked up his duffel bag, brought it up then down, then gave it back to him and took my guitar like it was no big thing. "How did you do that?" "Rule #1: never underestimate someone or something. Now are we going or what?" I said in an amused tone by the looks on their faces. "Oh Mel-chwan, let me carry that for you." Sanji said with a heart in his eye as he took my guitar case. "No Sanji it's ok I can carry it." I protested. "Oh nonsense a pretty lady like you shouldn't have to work." "I'm not going to win am I?" I asked Nami. "Nope" She answered with a slight smile. "Great" I said sarcastically.

After about another hour of walking and many stories of my numerous adventures we finally reached the ship. "Well I'm going to hit the hay, see you guys in the morning." Zoro said as he walked through a door that led down below while we all said good night to him. "He's got the right idea we should all go to bed." Nami said taking the parental role. "You're right *yawn* ahh wait a second I don't know where I'm sleeping." "Come on you're sleeping in my room." Nami said as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me away. "Good night guys!" I yelled to them as I was **again** dragged down the hall. "Ok that's your side on the right, k?" "Sure and Nami, thanks." "No problem" So I got into my pjs and went to bed thinking of all the adventures I was going to have with this, no, my crazy crew. But one question kept bugging me in the back of my mind. _Did I make the right choice._


End file.
